


Escape From Reality

by pinkpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon Part II, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform, weirdmageddon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpines/pseuds/pinkpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this fic was inspired by an AU I imagined where in Weirdmageddon II: Escape From Reality, when Mabel revealed that Mabel Land had something for everyone, Dipper actually saw what that something that was meant for him was instead of running away from it. (I really need to name this AU)</p><p>Because what if Dipper gave into the illusion world that Bill had created? What if it had everything he ever wanted? What if it had something he could never have in the real world? What if the twins decided to stay there together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape From Reality

Watching Soos and Wendy give into the false world that Bill had placed Mabel in had been hard, but it was more difficult for him to look at her now. Everything inside Mabel’s bubble was so much…more.

 _Too_  much more.

The colors were brighter and more saturated than the world outside the bubble, things were even more crisp and detailed. That last bit had surprised him most. It was sort of like being in a living breathing Blu-Ray. It was unsettling at first.

The longer he was there, the more used to everything he seemed to get. That worried him, because he didn’t want to get used to things here. He wanted to get Mabel and get the hell out of there.

“Okay, this has gone too far. You can’t honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone,” he said finally.

“You can’t argue with the results. People are happy here! Does it really matter if it’s real or not? For once stop listening to your head and listen to your heart. Mabel Land has something for everyone. Even you. In fact…”

Behind them a large glittery double door began to open slowly, bright light spilling out from the cracks between them. Hinges creaking, and the room was filled with a warmth that felt familiar but Dipper couldn’t immediately place.

“Nope, not looking!” Using his hands as makeshift blinders he turned his back from the door and walked away from it towards the balcony Mabel had that overlooked this insane world she wanted to call home now.

He was too scared to risk even laying eyes on what might be waiting behind the door clad with gold stars and gilded moulding. He’d seen how quickly Soos had succumb to this dream place that had given him something he’d wanted his whole life- time spent with his Father.

This was serious. Whatever this place was cooking up for him wasn’t going to be good. And he didn’t want to see it. If this place was capable of seeing the things he truly wanted and making them come true- he couldn’t risk the temptation.

Even more than that, he couldn’t risk Mabel finding out what he wanted more than anything.

“Dipper,” she said softly from behind him, her voice gentle. “It’s okay.”

“Mabel, you don’t understand. There’s nothing I want that this place can give me, okay? It would be impossible. I just want to get you out of here. Can’t you see that?”

“Dipper, nothing is impossible here. I was so lonely thinking I’d never get to see you or hang out with you again… I know Dippy Fresh makes you really angry but he’s not meant to be a copy of you.  _No one_  could replace you.”

Mabel placed her hand on Dipper’s shoulder but he resisted the urge to turn around and face her. Instead he stared at the rainbow colored ocean that was sparkling in the distance.

“Dippy Fresh is just…” She sighed. “I knew… he wasn’t ever going to want to leave me.”

There is a silence that hangs in the air between them, and he watches as what looks like one of Mabel’s sweaters flies through the air, arms flapping like wings before it perches itself in a bubblegum tree.

“I can’t explain it but… I just feel like I know there’s something in that room you want even more than getting out of this place and taking me with you. I can tell it’s something that would make you happy, and for once I can help give you that.”

Turning to face her, Dipper was surprised at how bright the light from the door had become. It cast a pulsing glow throughout the chamber of the room, and as he looked at Mabel, it seemed to mirror his own heart beating inside of his chest.

“I’m not leaving without you,” he stated plainly. “Not this weird bubble prison, and not Gravity Falls. You don’t know what it’s like out there, Mabes. I didn’t know what had happened to you, I was all alone, worried  _sick_  about you. Wendy, Soos and I have been through hell and back just to reach you.”

“But? I sense a but.”

“But what kind of brother would I be if I just forgot about everything and let myself look inside that room?”

“If it doesn’t make you happy you can always just-”

“You don’t get it. I’ve been here an hour and I’ve seen what this place is like. I’m scared that it would be exactly what I want, and I’m scared of what you would think if you knew what it was I wanted most. It’s not like I want talking stuffed animals or Smile Dip sunshowers, Mabel.”

Mabel launched herself into Dipper’s arms, hugging him tightly, squeezing him just enough that Dipper was reminded that she was real. Mabel was the only real thing in this whole room.

“Dipper you’re my twin. I know you better than you think. And guess what? Even  _if_  there was something about you that I didn’t know, and I kind of doubt such a thing exists, it wouldn’t change anything.”

She really had no idea, and it was killing him. The truth was if she knew at all? It was absolutely going to change everything.

Mabel must have sensed him tense, sense his hesitation because she pulled away and laced her hand with his, looking him square in the eyes.

“It wouldn’t change anything.”

Leading Dipper by the hand she approached the now completely open door. It was like his feet were moving on their own accord, and though the light was bright, it didn’t feel blinding. They paused in the doorway, and the white light washed out each of their features a bit but he could still make out her eyes on his.

There was that warm feeling again. After a beat he nodded and took the first step inside, leading the way as their hands remained entwined.

* * *

There was no sudden reveal. The room seemed to be infinite and expansive lacking in definition. Stark white floors, white walls, and a ceiling that seemed too tall to ever reach.

“I don’t get it, there’s nothing here,” he said but immediately faltered a bit. The sound of his own voice sounded… off. Different somehow. Come to think of it, he felt a little bit different too.

“Uh, Dipper?” The hand linked with his squeezed his hand tightly.

It was then that he stopped looking at their surroundings, or lack thereof and looked at Mabel.

“ _Woah_.”

Mabel had changed. Well, her clothes were exactly the same, but standing beside him she wasn’t the same twelve going-on thirteen year old she’d been when she walked in. She was taller, her hair longer, her face a bit less rounded than he remembered.

This Mabel had already hit puberty. Or puberty hit her. Someone hit  _something_ , because Dipper felt speechless. She had hips now, long shapely legs and uh, her sweater certainly fit a little differently.

There were still certain things about her that hadn’t changed. Her hair was still long, and looking into her eyes Dipper could tell that the Mabel he knew was still in there, though her appearance had changed.

She seemed about four years older or so, if he had to guess.

“You look… different. Good different but… still. Different.” she gestured to him with a curious looking smile. It was then that Dipper seemed to realize that he was older too- taller, his hands larger, fingers fitting between hers a little differently than they had just a few moments ago. When Mabel’s delicate looking fingers reached out to touch his face he jumped at the contact of her skin against his, and was even more surprised to feel her fingers brushing over a thatch of hair dusting his jawline.

“I’m a little confused.”

“You’re actually taking this really well.” He gestured to her broadly, as if to say all of her. “I thought you said you wanted it to be summer forever. I didn’t think you wanted to get older and go to high school.”

Mabel shrugged. “Yeah maybe. But how can I be mad when I look like this? I’m still adorable, but like, with extras! I don’t get it though, you just wanted us to be older or something?”

“Ah, no that’s not exactly it,” he said, scratching his newly discovered facial fuzz.

“But there’s nothing else in here.”

As if on cue Dipper noticed a door behind her shoulder somewhere, with what appeared to be a sihlouette of a pinetree with a star topper on it.

“There’s that,” he pointed over her shoulder and Mabel laughed, the sound making his heart flutter a bit.

“C'mon,” he grinned, feeling reinvigorated for some reason and twisting the handle on the door and stepping inside without hesitation.

Another flash of light seemed to swallow them up and when they regained their bearings they instantly recognized where they were.

“Greasy’s Diner?” Mabel wonderd out loud. Her clothes had changed slightly. Her shooting star sweater had been replaced with a t-shirt with a heart on it, and a cardigan that he recognized as being something of her own design, with two stars just below her shoulder.

“Here you go you two cuties. Your usual.” Lazy Susan appeared and placed a vanilla float between them, two straws poking out the top of the glass. Then came a burger and fries for Dipper and a waffle ala mode for Mabel.

“Enjoy and let me know if you two looooovebirds need anything else.”

“Wait, what?” Mabel blinked twice. “What’s she talking about?”

Dipper felt his cheeks color and immediately shoved a french fry in his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent meal, and even if the french fry was a figment of his imagination, it was a really delicious figment. It tasted exactly like the fries he always got at the diner. It was remarkable really. He wasn’t sure he would be able to tell the difference.

To her credit Mabel had maintained a pretty powerful pokerface while he ate his fry. It was weird, because even though she looked different from what he was used to, it also felt like she looked exactly the way she was supposed to. Like this older version of Mabel was the most normal thing in the world. Like this was the version of Mabel he had always been used to seeing.

“So are you really going to make me ask or do you feel like sharing with the rest of the class?”

“Okay,” he said at last.

Dipper moved the food set out between them off to the side quickly and reached out to grab Mabel’s hands from across the table. He couldn’t help but notice how her cheeks went pink at the sudden gesture, and all he could think of was how she didn’t pull away either.

“Remember you said you were worried about me leaving? How that’s why that crappy copy of me even exists?”

“His name is Dippy Fresh,” she offered seriously as if he had somehow managed to forget.

“The point is I was worried you might not want to be around me anymore, that you’d freak out and hate me or something if you found out about how I really feel. I don’t think anyone would understand. It’s weird but I can’t help how I feel about you.”

“Dipper, I-”

“Let me finish, because I’m pretty sure I’m about to lose my nerve. I didn’t just want to grow up with you Mabel. I mean, I do. But I want to grow up together and be together and do everything together for our whole lives. I love you, Mabel.”

“ _Dipper_ ,” she said, squeezing his hands a little. “I love you, too.”

“Ugh no, you don’t understand. I’m in l-”

Lifting herself from her seat in the booth, Mabel leaned over the table and kissed Dipper completely stunning him. He was trying to register what was going on and by the time he pieced together that Mabel was kissing him, lips moving softly over his, his brain had finally figured out how to get his mouth to kiss her back. His eyebrows furrowed, wanting to hold onto this particular moment, and his fingers slid over her smaller hands where they were pressed against the table.

It was fleeting and a lot shorter than he’d have liked it to be but by the time she pulled away and Dipper opened his eyes, she was looking at him with a glimmer of something in her eyes. It made his heart beat a little faster.

“I meant it when I said I love you too, you dork.”

Sitting back in her seat she took a leisurely sip of the ice cream float and held one of his hands across the table.

“Crap, we probably shouldn’t have done that in front of everyone, Mabel. What are they going to think?” He tried to untangle his fingers from hers but Mabel wasn’t having any of it. She laced her fingers through his a bit more securely and gave him a pointed look.

“Bro,” she smiled and slid the float over to his side of the table. “Does it look like anyone cares?”

Glancing around the diner he realized nothing had changed much. Everyone was engrossed in their meal and the one person who had actually seen anything was the Mayor Cutebiker who grinned from where he sat at the counter and simply said, “Git ‘er, git 'er!”

“This is still Mabel Land. No one is going to keep us apart here. It’s whatever we want it to be. I think I understand what it was you wanted all along. I mean… besides this.” She held up their entwined fingers before setting their joined hands back down on the table.

“You wanted us to be able to  **be**  together.”

“Yeah… well,”

“We can be. If you want to.”

For the first time since he set foot into Mabel Land, Dipper finally understood the appeal. Rationally he knew it was crazy but when would they ever get another chance like this? Outside of the bubble, there was no way they could be together. He’d known that since he’d realized his feelings this summer. Now that he knew Mabel felt the same way too, he just wasn’t ready to go back.

This wasn’t the sort of opportunity they were going to get twice.

“So will you stay?” She asked, and he could feel himself mirroring her hopeful smile.

“Yeah,” he grinned, sticking his finger into the float, and smearing a little bit of ice cream onto her nose and laughing at her surprised expression.

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” This time he leaned over the table and kissed the ice cream off of her nose, until her cheeks flushed the most irresistible shade of pink he’d ever seen.


End file.
